


‘how to train a cock’

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [48]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edging, Hinata is freaky, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, its a really intense blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: There is no way to summarise thisHinata just gives Kageyama a blow job
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240





	‘how to train a cock’

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh this is the fiftieth work of my smut series. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this abomination 😗

For years Kageyama has pictured Hinata in many lewd positions and wanked off to the thought of his best friend. However he did not expect his imagination to become a reality. 

He did not wake up that day thinking he would be seeing Hinata crouched between his legs with his cock slapping against his soft face. Or having his hand gently stroking his cock to full erection. 

Kageyama didn’t know what he was waiting for, but he knew this blowjob will probably be the greatest he will ever receive in his life. There was something special when Hinata took his whole cock in his mouth. Hinata sucked him into his mouth and didn’t stop till his nose was brushing against his pubic hair. An auditable choke sounded from the back of his throat as he continued to deep throat him, the choking sent shivers up his cock. 

Slowly Hinata started working his throat up and down his cock. Along with his intense bobbing, he made these lewd sucking noises. Gradually he started working his head back and forth faster, using his tongue to glide up and down his sides. 

In less than three minutes, Hinata already has Kageyama nearing his release. He was dangerously close to letting all of semen into his mouth. However he couldn’t cum just yet, he wanted to experience more of this. As he focused on Hinata’s mouth dragging up and down his cock, he thought of things to take him away from his edge. 

‘Milk. Milk. Milk.’ He chanted in his brain, this oddly did the trick. However it still didn’t help with the burning, desperation sensation that wanted to pop at the pit of his stomach. Not only was Hinata slurping, storking, licking and kissing his cock to make the blow job extra filthy and hot, he was always giving Kageyama eye contact. His eyes were intense and they were blackened by lust. Whenever Kageyama would close his eyes or title his head up, he would feel Hinata stop and tapp his tip. Like how someone would pat a person's shoulder to gain their attention. When Kageyama looked down, Hinata had a playful smirk on his lips which Kageyama didn’t know if he liked it or if it scared him. Then Hinata would keep his eyes on his whilst he slithered his tongue all the way from his balls to his tip. 

This was it for Kageyama, he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he needed to cum or his cock would explode. However Hinata thought differently, as he felt Kageyama twitch in his mouth, he pulled off and stopped his stroking. He paid little to no attention to his cock. All he did was gaze at it, watching the tip flow with precum and the cock itself twitch in frustration and spasms in need for a hole. Before Kageyama could whine, he felt Hinata’s lips kiss his tip and feel his lips stretch around his cock as he gobbled his cock back down into his warm, wet crevice. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama cried, his cock was seriously hard and on the brink of explosion. He’s edged himself in the past but never to this extent. His cock was shiny with spit, precum and it throbbed, he could feel the throb in his heart and all over his body; it’s like his cock had grown a heart. It wasn’t that Kageyama disliked the edging, he loved being teased and all of that shit, especially if he’s being edged by Hianta.

However when he needed to cum, he needed it desperately or he would faint. Hinata’s smooth, pure and unchapped mouth has taken him over a line he never knew he could cross, he needed to release his semen and give Hinata his load, desperately. 

Hinata pulled off his cock and frowned up at him, he still had his cock in his grasp and he didn’t stop his teasing strokes. If Kageyama has his phone he would’ve taken a picture of this gorgeous sight, Hinata holding his cock next to his face as he licked and kissed his sides as he thought about whether he should allow the raven to cum or not. His lips and chin were converted in all sorts of substances, it was wet from his own spit and had little mixture of Kageyama’s seed, his cheeks were smeared with precum and the lips that Kageyama so needed to kiss were smirking impishly. 

As he thought more about allowing Kageyama to cum, he stroked his cock with his face, tapping it lightly against his face, little strings of his precum connected his cockhead to his smooth skin. “Okay, Kageyama, you can cum.”

Loudly, Kageyama gulped as he watched Hinata, his face was full of determination and his eyes glistened with anticipation. He felt two of his small hands grasp the base of his cock and he positioned his mouth of his tips, and started a hard-core pumping/sucking rhythm. 

“Fuck-Fuck! Fuck!” Kageyama screamed, pulling at the hair of the short boy, hiding his head up and down his cock as he finally neared to his needed end. Kageyama’s cum was uncontrollable, it spilled in his mouth and on his hair. Cum covered all over Hinata’s face and hands, yet he didn’t seem disgusted. To much to Kageyama’s surprise, Hinata started to lick his fingers clean of his cum and squeezed out the cum that spilled in his hair. He washed Kageyama’s cock with his tongue, devouring the member once again but this time more gentle and careful. 

“Why did you learn that?” Kageyama asked, once he came back to his senses. 

“I bought this book and it was called ‘how to train a cock’, it had the breed on there and I thought I was going to be about the animal cock because I was planning on buying Nastu some chickens for her birthday.” Hinata replied. 

“You really are a dumbarse.” Kageyama looked at the boy curled in his arms with utter confusion, this boy, this human just gave him the best orgasm of his life due to mistaking a book. 

“Hopefully next time you will rim me. So do research. Your oral better be as good as mine, my hole doesn’t like anything below average.” Hinata mentioned. 

“You are so lewd.” Kageyama chuckled. “I will make sure you won’t be able to cum without playing with your arse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to drown myself in holy water ngl


End file.
